Todo es tu culpa
by Ako Nomura
Summary: ¡¿Cómo es posible que ella amaneciera desnuda con un hombre desconocido a su lado! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí! [Regalito para Morgan]


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Regalo especial para Madame Morgan._

Todo es tu culpa.

Oh, Kami-sama y todo lo existente, nunca más en su vida tomará de nuevo de esa manera ¡nunca más! ¡como se llama Sango!

¿Pero qué mierda pasó? Poco a poco parece recobrar sus sentidos, estira los pies tratando de acomodarse y allí se da cuenta de algo, una mano… sí, una mano ¡ajena a ella! Está sobre su seno izquierdo, ahora que lo piensa también siente su peso sobre hombro derecho, sus caderas y piernas, así que la mano del susodicho tiene que cruzar su cuerpo para estar justo sobre su puro e inmaculado seno femenino ¡¿Por qué hay una mano de una hombre sobre su teta?!

Cálmate, Sango, eso te pasa por tomar hasta la inconciencia, ni siquiera recuerda por que tuvo la "sabia" decisión de empinar el codo con cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol. Suavemente y por la falta de espacio trata de salirse de aquella cama, pero el peso del hombre se lo impide, delicadamente toma la mentada mano y la quita de "allí" al hacerlo se percata de algo y que su semiinconsciencia no le dejaba notar ¡está desnuda! ¡está desnuda junto a un hombre desnudo! ¡Oh, no, por favor no! ¡ella que era el gran ejemplo a seguir, la rectitud en persona! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡¿Cómo?! Es una mala mujer ¡muy mala! ¿Y… y ahora cómo podrá casarse en sagrado matrimonio si no es pura? ¿Tendrá que casarse con el tipo que está ahora a su lado? ¡ni siquiera sabe quién es!

Ahora le ganó la curiosidad ¿Quién es el que está allí? Sólo ve una maraña de pelos negros, sueltos, parece que tienen un largo de un poco más arriba de los hombros, se incomoda, eso no le da ninguna pista, todos los hombres humanos y algunos no humanos que conoce en su vida son de cabello negro y el tipo pesa demasiado como para tratar de moverlo.

¿Ahora qué hace? ¿esperar que despierte y pedir las explicaciones correspondientes? Suspira desanimada.

Vuelve a mover los pies algo desesperada cuando siente algo duro allí ¿Será lo que ella cree? sonrojada hasta la médula lo tantea con su mano, no lo sabe, parece largo, pero no lo puede asegurar, con pudor levanta la sábana tratando de ver si se trata de lo que ella cree ¡Oh, por Kami-sama y todas las deidades japonesas! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y tiene que ser así? Avergonzada lo vuelve a tantear con la mano, trata de medir el largo de esa cosa, es bastante largo, más de lo que creía, algo incómoda trata de jalarlo un poco, es complicado, el hombre dormido no le deja mucho espacio de acción, tomándolo más firmemente vuelve a tirar, se asusta un poco al escuchar un gemido por parte del hombre, más valentonada lo jala con más fuerza, sube y baja la mano tanteándolo y tratando de pensar en cómo hacerlo, el que esté algo pegajoso y tibio le dificulta un poco, con más insistencia tironea, feliz ve la cabeza de esa cosa asomarse, el que sea tan firme le ayuda bastante, poco a poco y cada vez más rápido ve cómo logra su cometido ¡y al fin! ¡allí está! ¿qué es esa cosa blanca?... ¿Por qué el báculo de Miroku que acaba de sacar de la cama— y que estaba entre el cuerpo de ella y el hombre dormido— tiene un pergamino blanco pegado al mango? ¿Y cómo llegó allí? Con algo de dificultad termina de sacar el báculo que le molestaba en las piernas y lo deja a un lado de la cama.

Entonces ¿Será Miroku quien se encuentra a su lado? Se le revuelve el estómago, no sabe que hacer, es verdad que prometieron casarse y tener hijos cuando terminara todo el asunto de Naraku, pero aún así… aún así esperaba entregarle "su virtud" de alguna forma especial, romántica, ya siendo marido y mujer y no borracha sin recordar absolutamente nada ¡que rabia! ¡no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe como llegó allí?

El hombre se comienza a remover apegando su cuerpo al de Sango, la mano que antes se encontraba en su seno ahora se encuentra en su cintura abrazándola estrechamente.

—Hola, Sanguito ¿ya te sientes mejor?— pregunta aún adormilado.

¿Qué si se siente mejor? ¿lo único que se le ocurre hacer al despertar en tan extraña situación es preguntar si se siente mejo? ¡maldito degenerado! ¡todo esto es su culpa!... por lo menos ya comprobó que se trata del imbécil de Miroku.

—Tú… tú ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!— exclama al borde de las lágrimas, ahora recuerda algo, recuerda que comenzó a tomar por que vio al maldito ese adentrándose en el pueblo acompañado de una atractiva aldeana, una muy atractiva aldeana.

—Sanguito, no es lo que te imaginas— contestó sentándose de golpe apenado, trata de tocar el hombro de exterminadora pero esta lo rechaza envolviéndose en la sábana y haciéndose un puñito en la cama, a Miroku le preocupa verla así— Créeme, no ha pasado nada.

—¡Nada! ¡A esto le llamas nada!— maldito, más encima lo clasifica como "nada" ¿Así de insignificante es la mujer a la que le prometió una familia y estabilidad?

—No, Sango, no m entiendes, déjame explicarte— volvió a colocar una mano en su hombro, pero Sango fue más rápida y salió de la cama envuelta aún en la sábana dejando a Miroku sin nada con que taparse, al notarlo se voltea sonrojada. Miroku se tapa sus partes nobles con las manos.

—Sólo te aprovechaste de mi inocencia y más encima le llamas nada, no te quiero volver a ver, su excelencia, no se me acerque nunca más en mi vida— declara dolida, sintiéndose traicionada.

—¡Escúchame! No ha sucedido lo que crees que sucedió— trata de explicarse desesperado.

—Tú…

—Estamos así, por… por… ¡por que es tu culpa!— exclama sin saberse explicar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— con una mano toma el báculo que se encuentra a un lado de la cama y le asesta un golpe en la cabeza, Miroku en un acto de reflejo se soba la cabeza, al ver que el hombre ha dejado su partes a la vista nuevamente Sango se voltea aún más abochornada, acaba de comprobar el real tamaño del "amiguito" de Miroku—¡Desvergonzado!

Miroku al darse cuenta vuelve a bajar las manos.

—¡Déjame terminar!— pide contrariado— Ayer comenzaste a tomar como si no hubiera mañana, no sé porque lo hiciste, pero el tipo que estaba contigo y que te daba los tragos no me pareció de fiar.

Sango lo recuerda vagamente, recuerda que entró al pueblo con la firme convicción de olvidar a Miroku y se topó con este tipo tomando a la orilla de un río, con los dolores amorosos a flor de piel no pensó en las consecuencias.

—Me costó convencerte de alejarte de él— baja la mirada— Lo abrazabas por el cuello y me gritabas que él sí te comprendía.

Eso la sorprendió, no se imagina a sí misma en esas condiciones.

—Eso es mentira— declara contrariada.

—No, es la verdad— rebate él— Después de que Inuyasha me ayudó a vencerlo te trajimos aquí.

—¡Claro y yo me desnudé y te obligué a hacerlo y con Inuyasha frente y todo!— grita enojada y ofendida.

—De hecho… sí.

¡¿Qué?! ¡ella no sería capaz ¡ella es una mujer íntegra, de buena educación, señorita ¡no puede andar exhibiéndose como una cualquiera sin importarle quien estuviera delante!

—Decías que te tenía que demostrar que yo era hombre y que valía la pena para ser tu esposo, me golpeaste con Hiraikotsu varias veces— relata sobándose la cabeza y dónde siente aún donde estaban los chichones, vuelve a bajar la mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, por suerte Sango le daba la espalda.

—No te creo— dice en un murmullo. Miroku suspira.

—Es la verdad, Kagome consiguió detenerte antes que me mataras, tú te pusiste a llorar, intentamos que te calmaras y te vistieras pero no había caso, al final te dije que te demostraría que tan hombre soy.

—¿Y dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha si ellos vieron todo?— pregunta aún desconfiada, no le puede creer del todo.

—Están a un par de habitaciones a la derecha junto a Shippo y Kirara, conseguí que nos hospedaran aquí exorcizando al abuelo de una joven de este pueblo, el terrateniente me lo permitió— responde apresurado— Como te iba contando… nos metimos en la cama, para ese entonces ya estabas algo más calmada, por lo que esperé que ya no me pidieras "eso" sabía que a la mañana siguiente te lo tomarías muy mal si realmente ocurriera, pero te volviste a alterar.

No parecía que hablara de ella, sonaba todo tan irreal, una vil mentira inventada por ese idiota.

—¿Y qué se supone que hice después?— ni siquiera sabe por que lo sigue escuchando. Miroku traga saliva trabajosamente.

—M-me comenzaste a decir que estabas poseída por un espíritu maligno, el mismo que poseía a las malas mujeres y que yo debía "sacártelo"— hasta él se sonroja al recordarlo— Tomaste mi báculo e intentaste ponerlo en tu…

—¡Basta! ¿Cómo quieres que te crea algo tan inverosímil? ¡es imposible!— avergonzada busca su ropa por la habitación y la ve a los pies de la cama, con rabia la toma en sus manos y busca un punto siego para poder vestirse y no encuentra ninguno, al percatarse Miroku se da la vuelta para darle la privacidad que necesita, aún así no puede evitar mirarla a hurtadillas.

—Es la verdad, Sango, evité que lo hicieras con un pergamino, al final así pude dormirte— dijo apenado, Sango frunce el ceño colocándose sus tabi.

—¿Y entonces por que cuando desperté estabas casi encima mío?— pregunta casi con rencor.

—Ah… bueno, como explicarlo… verás… yo.

—¿Miroku?

—¡Ok, ok, ok! ¡lo reconozco! Algo de provecho debía tener ¡no todos los días mi linda Sanguito se desnuda para que yo le demuestre mi hombría ¡No podía "hacértelo" pero alguna clase de recompensa debía tener!

Lo último que se escuchó fue un golpe seco por parte de Sango para Miroku con un pequeño mueble que se encontraba en la habitación.

—¿Crees que le haya creído?— pregunta Kagome afuera de la habitación.

—No lo creo, ese golpe no se escuchó como un "gracias"— respondió Inuyasha.

—Yo no me lo hubiera creído si estuviera en el mismo caso— comentó sonrojada recordando el espectáculo que dio Sango.

—Es algo que no quiero recordar— la secundó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aunque no quisieran, esa será una muy, muy mala imagen de sus amigos que los acompañarán hasta la tumba.

Todo por culpa de Sango.

FIN

* * *

Espero que sea del agrado de la sexy Morgan. Ella es muy simpática y tiene un sentido del humor muy entretenido. A pesar de que chocamos en algunas opiniones la considero mucho, en un principio me intimidaba un poco, cuando aún yo no entraba al foro, pero una vez que la conocí allí me di cuenta de que era una gran persona.

Y a quien haya leído esto espero que también le gustara, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

¡Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
